A reuniting tradgedy
by FantasyAtones
Summary: At the funeral of Merry, friends are reunited, a love flames sparked. cursing, horrid conventions, and its kinda like a mary sue at parts. FINELY UPDATED SO SORRY MORE TO COME
1. Default Chapter

_Ada_- father

Chapter 1- The news

Frodo and Pippin sat in the parlor. A young woman Hobbit walked through the door. Frodo looked up. Pippin looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry" said the girl, tears treaming. "He's dead"

Pippins face fell, and Frodo looked down. The young woman Hobbit flew towards Pippin, and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry hunny" she sobbed.

"Oh Kristina" said Pippin, crying freely

Frodo just look straight forward. He didn't cry, but was overwhelmed with greif. Another woman hobbit, about his age, popped her head out of the door. She watched Frodo with sad eyes. He turned his big blue eyes on her, and she pulled her head back in.

Pippin and Kristina kept sobbing. Frodo decided it was time for him to return ot bag end, and start the funeral preparations.

"I'll take care of it, my friend" said Frodo to Pippin.

"I'll summon our friends."

"I can help" said a small voice. She had just come from the room.

Frodo smiled. "No Mina, you rest. He was your brother."

"I can't cry. I've tried" pleaded Mina. "Let me help Frodo Baggins"

Frodo hesitated. "Come by tomorrow"

Mina nodded, while Kristina turned to hug her.

Frodo turned to leave. Mina watched him go.

At Bag End, Frodo wrote 5 copies of a letter. One to Legolas Greenleaf, one to Arwen and Aragorn, one to Gimli, One to Faramir and Eowyn, and one to Gandalf. It wrote

_Dear friend,_

_Our companion and dear friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck has just suffered from an accident. He has passed, and the funeral drive will start 1 week from now. That includes 1 week morning for our dear friend. Please come._

_Sincerely,_

_Frodo Baggins_

_I will be taking care of the arrangements._

Frodo sighed, as his thoughts turned to the fragile Miss Mina. Frodo loved her. _This is not atime to be thinking of love you fool,_ thought Frodo scolding himself. He always found himself clamming up when he was around her. He could never have a real conversation. They were good friends when they were kids. Merry, Rosie, Sam, Pippin, Frodo and Mina. They did everything together. When they grew up, everyone was finding a court mate. Sam had Rosie, Merry has Marciella ( who stayed to her room since the accident) and Pippin had Kristina. Frodo grew very shy of Mina, and started seeing her less and less. She took this as her mad at him, but always made the effort. Frodo always recoiled. He didn't know what he was afraid of. But he knew he loved Mina. But he couldn't worry about her now, he had a funeral to take care of. A funeral for a very close friend.

Legolas Greenleaf was sitting in his library, flipping through a book. He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He just had another fight with his best friend, Alexandra. He hated those. And lately, there had been more and more of them. He loved his best friend. This wasn't mutual love, this was LOVE. He wanted to marry her one day. But lately she had been pushing herself away. And he hadn't done anything wrong. It was always over something small, that she would get mad at him.

"I shouldn't care' he muttered to himself.

A messenger appeared in the door.

"News from abroad, my lord" said the messenger.

Legolas accepted the letter, and read it quickly. He face tensed. Then he rushed out of the room. He ran to his fathers throne and spoke immediatly.

"Father, a good friend of mine has passed. May I travel to his funeral"

"you may Legolas, but who may I ask is it?" asked the King

"The Hobbit Merry, sir" Legolas said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You may travel to the shire. Take your time my son."

"Thank you _Ada_" legolas said, then went to fetch his horse.

Outside, while legolas was preparing his horse for the journey-

"Legolas" Yelled a young woman.

Legolas did not turn to her.

"Where are you going' she asked urgently

"I am leaving" was all he said.

She stepped in front of him. Her face wore a concerned expression. "Where?"

"Away from you, you should be happy." he said harshly.

"You know I do not want you to leave. I am sorry I yelled"

"Do not flatter yourself, I do not leave Mirkwood because of you" Legolas said, softening.

"Where are you going then" she asked him.

"To the Shire. A friend of mine has passed" Legolas said sadly. There was no point trying to hide his disappointment. She could always see right through him.

"Let me come Legolas" Alexandra pleaded.

He was surprised by this. "Why?"

"I want to travel with you. Meet your friends. The one's you helped 'save middle earth'" She said earnestly.

"I don't think that is a good idea" started Legolas. "This isn't a leasurely trip. Someone died."

"I know" said Alexandra, taking his hand. "Please?"

Legolas took a deep breath. "Okay"

Alexandra smiled. "Thank you!" Then she whistled for her horse.

They set off on a path.

"So, where is the shire?" Asked Alexandra.


	2. More News

Ch. 2- More news

Frodo had fallen asleep on his desk. He was awoken by a soft knock on his door. He jumped up.

"Who is it" he asked groggily.

"Me" said Mina through the door.

"Oh" said Frodo, flustered. "Um, come in"

She walked in as he was rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep at your desk" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh, what? Yeh..." he answered.

"So what can I do" she asked, sitting herself down.

"Are you sure your okay? " he asked skeptically.

Mina looked at him.

"I'm not okay. I just have to keep busy'"Mina insisted sadly.

"Mina...It's okay to grieve. Its healthy. You shouldn't be doing any work. Go home" said Frodo kindly.

Mina smiled at his kindness. She took in a deep breath. "Brandybuck hall is so gloomy. Can't I just stay here?" she asked sincerely.

"Here's not much better" Replied Frodo. Seeing her sad face made him say. "But if you want to, your welcome to stay as long as you like"

Mina smiled and gave him a big hug. Frodo was surprised by this, but hid his smile away.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

"You know what" said frodo flipping through some papers. "You can. Would you like to write something to say at the funeral"

"oh no" she said, eyes wide. "I couldn't"

"I'm sure you could. You knew him better than I did, you're his sister!"

"Maybe a little something" said Mina.

"So hows Marci" asked Frodo.

"Marciella won't come out of her room" said Mina stiffly. "She just wants sympathy"

"amybe she's genuinly upset" started Frodo.

"Thats bull. She cheated on my brother while he was off gallivanting with you and Pippin! " snapped Mina. "She didn't even care that he was off saving middle earth. You should have heard her! You really should've. On about, 'oh he left me', or 'he's turned gay!'"

Frodo looked surprised.

"You really should've seen that bitch. I don't want her at the funeral"

"Okay" nodded Frodo. "I didn't know that though."

She sighed. "I know...I told Merry though. And Pippin. At first they didn't believe that cheating bitch. Then they caught her. This is all an act. She could care less about Merry!" She spat angrily.

Frodo shook his head. "Disgracefull. You should have seen how brave Merry was"

"he told me stories" said Mina smiling. "About him and Pippin, and trees that could walk and talk!"

"Ents" said Frodo.

"Right thats them. He made friends with the leader." exclaimed Mina, then slowly said "and you! He told me that you saved middle earth! That you defeated that evil ring"

Frodo blushed. "It was nothing..."

"Don't be so modest" mina said strongly. "Merry told me about how it hurt you. You got stabbed..."

Frodo's hand went immediatly to the wound.

"...and he said you went a little bit crazy"

"alittle bit. I was nuts." said Frodo scratching the back of his neck.

"You were so brave. I never got to tell you this. Because after you came back you wouldn't see anyone except for Sam, Pippin and Merry" Mina pointed out.

"oh yeah...I was sick and stuff..." said Frodo, flustered.

'Why wouldn't you see me though: asked Mina.

"It wasn't anything personal" started Frodo.

"You were one of my best friends though. You could have seen _me"_

"I know I should have...I...I couldn't see you though. I didn';t want you to see me like that' he confessed.

Mina softened. She started to smile.

Frodo stood unsure what to say.

Eowyn stood with her letter in hand, tears streaming. Seeing her, Faramir rushed over.

'Eowyn, dear, what is wrong" asked Faramir concerned.

"Faramir! Merry has passed" cried Eowyn.

"The halfling? How did he die?"

"It doesn't say" said Eowyn waving the letter in front of his face. "I must go to his funeral"

Faramir nodded. "No doubt the king has heard of this. You go to your friends, but ride with him"

"won't you come" asked Eowyn earnestly.

Faramir smiled. "No, I must see to the city while the king is gone"

Eowyn nodded and went to get her horse.

"I must go to the shire" Aragorn told Arwen.

"I will come too" nodded Arwen.

Eowyn came through the path.

"Faramir tells me I must ride with you"

"you are welcome" said Aragorn smiling.

Arwen smiled also. The three set out to the funeral.


	3. Greetings

Hello, I'm Hyperhobbitlover! I hope your liking the story. Please review, I'd appreciate it. I think this is a nice reunion of friends!

_Mellon_- friend

Ch. 3- greetings

Legolas and Alexandra were entering the shire.

"Why have you been mad at me so much lately" blurted Legolas

'I was wondering when you were going to ask" said Alexandra. "I'm afraid"

"afraid? Of what?" asked Legolas.

Alexandra changed the subject. " Oh my goodness! They are so little!' sqealed Alexandra.

"Yes they're tiny" said legolas, wishing she'd continue what she'd started.

"They're just like children!" exclaimed Alexandra. She was very amused.

"Don't speak like that around them. They take pride in being different' warned legolas.

'Oh of course not" replied Alexandra. "They look so happy, like they don't have a care in the world" she added softly.

"The hobbits you'll be around aren't like these one's. They have gone through horrors. And now they mourn for they're friend. You won't see any cheer in them." said Legolas gravely.

Alexandra nodded.

"Excuse me" Legolas called out. "Can you direct us to bag end?"

"Straight down the street, master elf" replied the stout hobbit.

As they rode away, the hobbit murmured "an elf in the shire...what next!"

They jumped off their horses and knocked on the small door.

"How are we going to fit in." exclaimed Alexandra.

A small curly haired hobbit opened the door. He smiled softly, his big blue eyes full of recongnition.

"Frodo, greetings" said Legolas.

"Come in please" invited Frodo. "And who is your friend?"

Legolas introduced Alexandra. "This is Alexandra"

"I'm his best friend" said Alexandra proudly.

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "You are our first guests. I have 3 rooms prepared. 1 for arwen and Aragorn, and I was thinking Gimli and you would share a room."

Frodo then continued. "Perhaps Miss Alexandra could share a room with lady Eowyn. She's coming alone."

"That is fine, _mellon_" Legolas replied.

Frodo smiled weakly.

"I am so sorry about your loss" said Alexandra.

"Merry was a very joyfull hobbit" said Legolas smiling, in memory.

"He made us all laugh" Frodo said.

"Him and Pippin, they always found ways to maker us laugh" Legolas stated. "Speaking of Pippin, how is he?"

"Not good" said Frodo shaking his head.

"Is someone here?" called a voice.

"Come in Mina" Frodo called back.

A long brown haired hobbit, with bright green eyes walked in.

"An elf" she exclaimed happily. Then looked at Alexandra. "Two elves!"

Frodo told Legolas "this is Mina, Merrys sister. She has a different way of grieving"

"I am sorry miss" said legolas bowing his head.

Alexandra studied her. "I know what its like. My brother Alcen died a few years ago"

Said Alexandra Sadly.

"Mina this is prince legolas of the woodland realm, and Miss Alexandra" Frodo told her.

"my best friend" Legolas added.

"A prince" said Mina, jumping into a curtsey. "Pleased to meet you Prince Legolas"

Legolas laguhed. "Just call me Legolas"

"I'll show you to your rooms. I've set up comforters on the floor. I hope you don't mind, you won't fit on our mattresses." Frodo told them.

After Frodo showed them, there was a knock on the door. When he entered the parlor, Mina was greeting Gimli the dwarf.

"I'm sorry for yer loss, lassie" said Gimli through his thick accent.

"Gimli" greeted Frodo.

"Master Baggins. It has been a long time. How's the Pippin lad doing?" asked Gimli.

"Not well I'm afraid, let me show you to your room. You'll be sharing it with Legolas."

"Like old times" said Gimli with a hearty laugh.

When Frodo and Gimli entered the room, Legolas rushed to greet his friend.

"Gimli!' Said Legolas.

"Legolas, how is the poncy elf princeling." greeted Gimli.

Alexandra, who was watching from the door snickered quietly. Only Legolas caught it. Alexandra saw him notice her, so went back to her room.

There was another knock on the door.

"Let me get that" said Frodo.

Mina had already gotten it. This time she remembered her manners.

"Hello, your h-highnesses" she stammered, curtsying.

Aragorn and Arwen smiled, not knowing her name. Eowyn looked full of sadness.

"Greetings my friends" exclaimed Frodo happily. He loved strider.

"Frodo Baggins" said Aragorn kneeling.

Frodo gave him a friendly hug, then Arwen.

"I am so very sorry for your loss." Eowyn said to Mina.

"How did you know?" asked Mina.

"You look like merry" Eowyn told her.

"You knew him"inquired Mina.

"I rode with him to battle. He saved me from a great evil" said Eowyn kneeling down to embrace her.

"This is Mina" announced Frodo. "Merrys sister."

"I am so very sorry" said Arwen in a soothing voice.

"Merry was a very lively Hobbit. I liked him very much. Quite helpfull in taming Pippin" Aragorn told her.

Mina just smiled.

"You don't as upset as I would've thought" pointed out Eowyn.

"She has a different way of grieving" Frodo said protectivly. "Let me show you to your rooms."

He walked them down the hall "thats where Legolas and Gimli are" said Frodo pointing to a door, then pointed to the door next to it. "Eowyn, you'll stay here with Legolas' friend."

"His friend?" asked Arwen.

"Alexandra is her name." Frodo told her.

"A woman" asked Aragorn, eyes wide.

"I know, it's weird" Frodo said shaking his head.

"Thank you Frodo" said Eowyn, entering the room.

They continued down the corrider, Aragorn slightly bent over because of the low ceiling.

"This is where you guys will take rest. Funeral drive starts tomorrow" Frodo told them. "Now I must go to Mina."

He found her in the front parlor talking to a very tall man, with long white hair.

"Galdalf" exclaimed Frodo.

"Frodo, my boy!" said Galdalf

Frodo grinned. Mina had never seen him so happy.

"How are you, Frodo Baggins" asked Gandalf.

"Honestly...I lament for Merry. It has effected everyone, especially Pippin."

"Fool of a took, can't control his emotions" Gandalf muttered.

"I've just met young Mina here." said Gandalf kindly. "It seems she can't cry"

Frodo said "its just a different way of sadness."

"SO where shall I stay?"

"In bilbo's old room, of course" said Frodo.

"I'll find my way" said Gandalf.


	4. The Start

Chapter 4-The start

Legolas had not seen Alexandra since the day they'd arrived in the Baggins household. All he had to do was go to her room and knock on the door, but the thought of conversing in front of Eowyn was not promising. He wanted to know what she meant when she said she was afraid.

"You look confused, laddy" said Gimli.

"I am in love, _mellon_"sighed Legolas.

"Ahh, with the lass who came here with you. Yer 'best friend'" said Gimli.

"That's right" said Legolas.

"Have you told her" asked Gimli.

"No" said legolas flatly.

Alexandra sat in her room, talking to Eowyn.

"So, your married?"Asked Alexandra.

"Yes...to a wonderful lord of Gondor" smiled Eowyn dreamily. "His name is Faramir. I met him while we were both on our death bed. It was romantic."

Alexandra nodded. "Very"

"what about you? Are you married? Or in love?" asked Eowyn.

"I am in love. But I have no chance. I don't think I'll ever marry."

"You love Legolas don't you?" asked Eowyn.

"Of course not" said Alexandra nervously.

"Its okay, I can tell. That whole 'best friend' thing is just a cover. Does he know you love him" Eowyn inquired.

"No! I can't tell him...I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same." Alexandra said sadly.

Eowyn nodded "you'll never know unless you ask. He's a quiet lad, ere I was ever around him"

"What exactly did he do when traveling?" asked Alexandra lamely.

Eowyn looked at her hardly. "He was very important. Always fought, never complained. He believed in Aragorn very deeply. And he cared for those hobbits, and they're well being. After the coronation, he really wanted to go home. Aragorn told me. He got very gloomy at times."

"I missed him terribly. Though I had never told him that" Alexandra said Sadly.

"You should" said Eowyn wisely. "Now let us go down to the ceremony."

Alexandra walked out of the door the same time Legolas walked out of his.

Legolas smiled weakly, and they walked towards the Parlor. Gimli watched them and grunted.

Merrys casket was in the middle of Frodo's Parlor. Roses were on either side of it.

Legolas and Alexandra positioned themselves in the corner. Aragorn and arwen stood next to it. Pippin and kristina were right near his head, arms around eachother. Eowyn and Gimli stood against the west wall. Frodo ushered in Mina.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for joinging us on this unfortunate occasion." started Frodo. "Basically, tonight we must pay Merry our respects. You can walk up to the casket. Tomorrow night, you will share some memories about Merry to the rest of us. One the third night of grieving, we sing songs of reminding. The 4th night We stay with the casket the whole night. The final night, we accompany the casket to the burial place. And that is our final goodbye to our dear friend" Added Frodo sadly.

Pippin went up first. Frodo watched him say so many things, giggle a litt.e Then pippins face turned crushed. Pippin kept on speaking to his best friend. Everyone watched in sadness. Eventually he got up. Next was kristina. She was short, but very tearfull. Next came Mina. She didn't say anything. Just stared. Frodo watched her, he wore a depressed expression. Mina got up and looked at him. Frodo was unsure what to do. Mina took his hands. "Your turn"

Frodo nodded and went to the casket. He whsipered memories.

"You were so very brave. Thank you for coming with me. I don't know what I would've done without you." Frodo said. His friends face seemed frozen, in a peacefull expression. Sighing he rose.

Next walked Gimli, then Arwen. When it was Aragorns turn, he spoke very soft elvish. He rose with teary eyes. Eowyn then walked up to Merry. She cried freely.

"You saved me. I would've died if it had not been for you. I owe my everything to you. You funny little Hobbit" she added, smiling through her tears. Alexandra stayed in the corner, as Legolas went up to the casket. He spoke Sindarien to Merry.

"_Namarie, mellon_"He ended with.

Alexandra watched him with pitying eyes. She didn't know how to comfort this. It was not every day you saw an elf in greif. The only time she had been upset herself was when Legolas left.

Lastly was Gandalf. Who just stood the'yre with smiling whispers.

When the night was over, everyone went back to their rooms to prepare their memories for night 2.


	5. Night 2

You may be wondering why Sam and Rosie aren't present. That's because I didn't have any good ideas for them. Please forgive me, Sam is a favorite character of mine. Forgive me for his absence.

Chapter 5- Night 2

The next morning, Mina showed up early. Frodo was sitting at his kitchen table, just staring.

"Frodo" she said in a tired voice. "It looks like you didn't get any sleep last night"

Frodo forced a weak smile. "I didn't. You sound like you didn't either."

"I didn't." She said, also smiling.

"Please sit" said Frodo, beckoning to the chair next to him.

Mina sat. "Marciella came to my hole last night. Luckily Kristina was with me and told her to go away. "

Frodo shook his head. "She came to me also. She wants to be let into the ceremony tomorrow. I told her no, that she didn't deserve to be in the presence of Merry. Not to mention the royalty"

Mina smiled widely at this. "Imagine her around king Elessar. She'd be sucha suck up"

"That she would." Nodded Frodo looking down.

"I worked on what im going to say tonight." said Mina putting a piece of paper forward. Its not much. But its my best times with my brother."

Frodo looked at her intently. "I'm sure its going to be great."

Mina looked him right back.

"So what are you going to say" asked Mina.

"I don't know exactly...It'll come, I hope. I'm not one for practiced speeches." confessed Frodo.

Mina nodded.

"Would you like something to drink" said Frodo, getting up.

"Oh, ok" Mina answered, yawning.

'You didn't have to come to so early" Frodo pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted company. And you're an early bird"

Frodo laughed lightly. "How did you know that?"

"Remember that sleep over we had? We were in our early tweens." said Mina. "We had stayed up till 1:00 in the morning, everyone else had fallen asleepo"

'I remember that!" Frodo said.

"Yes, well we finely fell asleep. I woke up 5 hours later and you were already awake, rolling up your blankets." Mina smiled.

"Yeah...good times man" Frodo said with a side smile.

Alexandra met King Aragorn the next morning. She had left her room to go talk to legolas, and The King was standing outside of his door.

"Miss Alexandra, finely a moment to meet you" said the King kindly.

"A pleasure, your majesty" said Alexandra, with a curtsey.

"Now, none of that for a friend of Legolas'" Aragorn said.

Alexndra stood straight.

"Legolas mentioned your beauty once or twice, but he did not do you justice"

"Thank you" said Alexandra politely. Legolas had spoken of the king in high honor.

"Legolas spoke of you with high respect" Alexandra added.

"He is a very good soldier, and friend. And he worrys about you." Aragorn added.

_Why did he say that,_ thought Alexandra.

"See you later, my lord." she said bowing her head. Aragorn went back inside.

Alexandra poised her hand, as to knock on Legolas' door. But he opened it up before she could. So Alexandra stood there, her hand in the knocking position. Legolas wore an amused smiled, and crossed his arms.

"Morning" she said, recovering. He was shirtless. Her mouth dropped open.

He laughed again, while she stumbled with words. "I, uh, wanted to, uh talk to-to you. But I can see...thisisn'tagoodtimebye."

And Alexandra rushed out. She, a poised elleth, had just made a fool of herself in front of the Elf she loved. In her room, Eowyn asked her why she was so red.

"Oh, its nothing' said Alexandra blushing even more. Had she been that red in front of Legolas. She tried not to think about it.

When it came time for night 2, Eowyn stood with Alexandra. Legolas stood with Gimli. Alexandra felt she shouldn't have come. She didn't know why she did. She stung with embarrassment. She wouldn't be able to say anything about this dear hobbit, for she didn't know him. She would have to be content with listening intently.

"Mina is going to go first." said Frodo.

Mina shot him a look. Frodo nodded enouragingly.

"Ok..." Mina started nervously. "I'm Mina, Merry was my brother. I love him very much." She cleared her throat and looked at her paper. "Merry, my beloved brother. Do you remember the day I was really sick. I was only a toddler, and you made sure I had warm milk to drink. You made me laugh, but not to hard so I wouldn't hurt myself. Do you remember the day I fell out of the apple tree? You carried me all the way home. You always let me tag around with your friends. You introduced me to my best friends Kristina, Pippin, Sam, Rosie, and Frodo" she added with a rosy tint on her cheeks. Frodo noticed it and blushed himself. He hoped no-one saw it. Mina continued. "We spent countless summers in farmer maggots crops. You taught me how to swim. When you left for that adventure, I remember you promising me you'd be okay. You promised you'd be home soon. You left me for more than a year. When you returned from the adventure of the ring (as you loved to call it) you shared your stories. All of these exciting things you did made me forgive. Who knew you'd leave me so soon. Darn that stray wolf, who knows how it got into the shire. Who knows why it got you. But it did, and you left me. Left me and your friends for good. I miss you. You were such a brave hobbit. Maybe this was the way it was suppose to be. Maybe not. But nothing can change the way I loved you, brother."

Mina finished, with her voice cracking. She looked around at the stunned faces. Eowyn and Kristina were crying. Aragorn and Pippin had red faces. Frodo had small tears running down his cheeks. She felt his gaze upon her. She quickly sat down. Frodo recovered, as fast as possible.

"That was beautiful. Truly. Pippin would you like to come next?"

Pippin nodded and jumped up. "Mina that was really great. I wish mer coulda heard it." Pippin then cleared his throat. "Merry, my buddy, my pal. We have had so many good times. Me getting in trouble, and blaming you. You getting in trouble and blaming me. Soon enough we were known as partners in crime. When we left for Rivendell, you were my comfort. Together we grew stronger and learned to deal with pain. Then we were separated. Gandalf brought me to Gondor, and you stayed behind. I experienced life without my best friend. It was horrible, and I never wanted tot go through it again. Now I have to. But thanks for being they're when I rele needed you. I love you, man."

Pippin fought his tears and sat down. Everyone clapped politely. Gandalf mumbled to himself.

"I'll go now" said Kristina. "Its short. Merry, my good friend. Thank you for everything. You always had ways to cheer people up. You introduced me to the love of my life. Though you now have left us in the dust, I think it is all in Gods plan. I hope you ascend to heaven easily."

Everyone smiled at this. Short, sweet, and to the point. Gandalf stood up briskly.

"As a young hobbit, you were mischievous. But I always knew you had wits, and wondered why you hung out with Peregrein. You always kept him in line. After traveling with you for a while, I learned about what a brave and honorable hobbit you were. Thank you for your assistance. I only wish your presence on this earth was longer" Gandalf then bowed out.

Pippin was insulted with all the comments, but said nothing. He was used to Gandalf picking on him. Arwen went after, and said something very short in light elvish. Aragorn however, spoke in English.

"It was an honor, my friend. To fight beside you. Your bravery is taken in high standard. Thank you for everything. May the heavens accept you."

Then Legolas said something short and nice sounding in Elvish. Then went Gimli who basically said, gruffly. "You were brave laddy. And that is a big compliment."

Eowyn stepped up next.

"Merry." she sighed. "The first day I met you, I was taken back by your spirit. You truly wanted to fight. And so many people wanted to get out of fighting. But theyre you were, fighting for your right to fight for your friends. And we fought, we fought for our friends. And then, to add to it. You saved me from the witch king. Thanks, my friend." Eowyn said through her tears.

Finely it was Frodo's turn. "I don't have much to say. Other than you were always there. No matter what. I'm pretty sure you're the one who convinced Pippin to come with us. I'm so glad you came. You always had ways to make up laugh. "

Frodo's head nodded down.

"Thanks" he sad, so low that only the elves could here it.

Ere the night ended on a low note.

Hyperhobbitlver note-

sorry guys- this won't be updated for another week and a half. I'm going away. Keep with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Night 3 part 1

Legolas peered out of the tiny Hobbit door. He sighed, and took his head back in.

"What's the madder? Your not your usual conceited elfyness lately." asked Gimli.

Legolas just sighed. "You know whats strange? There are no windows"

Gimli just grunted, and kept smoking his pipe. There was a light knock on the door. A note slipped under the door. Legolas leaned down to pick it up. It was a note written in Elvish.

"Its from Alexandra...She thinks I'm mad at her, or upset with her. She says she's thinking of going back to Mirkwood, because she doesn't belong here with my friends. " Legolas wore a concerned look. "I don't want her to go"

"so tell her that" said Gimli.

"I'll write a note back" Announced Legolas.

"Bad idea, laddie, tell her to her face." Gimli told him.

After thinking for a moment, Legolas left the room. Legolas knocked lightly on Alexandra's door. Eowyn opened.

"Hello Legolas, I suppose you'll want to talk to Alexandra?"

"Could I please?" Legolas asked giving her a desperate look.

Eowyn crossed her arms with an amused smile.

"She's not here"

Legolas' face fell.

"Did she leave? How could you let her leave? Eowyn...!"

Eowyn interrupted laughing. "She's in the garden, my gosh Legolas!"

Legolas gave her a nervous smile, and turned away from the room.

In the Garden, Alexandra was sitting on a small bench, looking rather odd. She held a pink tulip and was looking at the petals intently.

Legolas just looked at her for a while. He admired the way her silky hair fell right near her elbows.

Finely, Alexandra took notice to the tall elf staring at her.

"Oh my, I didn't see you there"

"I didn't want to disturb, your, erm thinking?" he struggled for words.

"I know it wasn't very mature of me, to, you know, give you that note. It's like we were little again. Like when I broke your favorite model horse, And I gave a you a note in elvish to apologize. I told my mother to give it to your brother, to give it to you." Alexandra sighed.

"Simpler times" Legolas said looking into the distance. "I'm not mad at you. At all. I don't even know if there was any inkling even hinting to that"

Alexandra shrugged. "I Should not have come here. It's not my place, and I know this."

"Alex. How can I stress this to you? Its important that you're here with me. I spent that long time without you. And this is probably a time where I need you more than ever. If that makes sense..." Legolas seemed to be trying to convince himself of his own point.

"In any case, please stay" He finished.

Alexandra rose. "Well I might as well get ready for the ceremony tonight. At least I have unique singing voice i can grace upon the halflings."

Legolas smiled at her.


End file.
